Falling
by Daoiki
Summary: *shot* not proof-read, but I have faith :D onesided!LietPol onesided!RusLiet ALOT OF ONESIDEDNESS XD And in the midst of madness, you will fall. Most likely more LietPol then RusLiet...but I'll mark it otherwise and you'll be none the wiser XD BEWARE!


**Piggachew: Whew….hiatus is an unforgiving bitch, aint she??? *gets shot***

**Iceclaw14: **_**Please**_** don't tell me it's another OC fic…**_**please**_**.**

**Piggachew: Cuz I'm such a NICE and FORGIVING person for what you just said…no, it's not.**

**Iceclaw14: Oh, good. I can't stand another one of those.**

**Piggachew: Love ya too, **_**friend**_** -_-**

**Iceclaw14: *frowns* oh Jeezub Christmas, not another **_**Yaoi**_** fic!!!!**

**Piggachew: HEY! I STILL HAVE WRITERS BLOCK. YOU JUST HAVEN'T SEEN THE LIGHT OF BOYS LOVE.**

**Iceclaw14: Okay, now I suspect this is all a cult…**

**Piggachew: Whatever rows your psycho boat, FINE. You and your Luke avatar…IMMA GONNA STEAL IT—*gets shot yet again***

**Iceclaw14: *cough* hrmm, anyways. Piggy doesn't own Axis Powers Hetalia (whatever **_**THAT**_** is), Lithuania (even though she says she **_**wants**_** to), or Russia…*gags* please do not flame her, she's just—*gags* OH GOD JUST READ THE YAOI AND GET IT OVER WITH!!!**

………………………………………**...GO!**

You just can't love him like you loved Ivan, can't you? The way he holds you tenderly, longingly—he can't chain you up like the others arms can crush you, stroke you; you can't love him. Poland's warm summers are nothing like the unforgiving cold winters in Russia—not like anything you're familiar with, anyways. And when you lie in bed and he cuddles up to you and sleeps sweetly you can't help but shudder when you think of the powerful lover who crushed you in his grasp and spoke sweet nothings to you in the childish lilt of his voice.

Feliks' eyes are warm and green like fresh summers grass; Ivan's, though, are like the frigid waters of the ocean—and even deeper than their depths. And when those bright green eyes slip closed when you brush your lips against his, you can't feel the freezing mouth against yours. And when he laughs, it isn't one that terrified you into submission—nothing like the light, frightening laughter Ivan could manage. But those nights when you cradled him in your arms, when he sighed and giggled as your lips would dance on his skin, you can't help but fall into bliss with tears on your cheeks.

Feliks on countless occasions would ask what was wrong, but you would ease his fears, hold him close—reassure him until you feel as low as Russia, manipulating your blonde lover. How did you feel when Russia took you back? Did you even feel pain when Feliks cried and yelled for Ivan to give you back—how he fell to his knees and sobbed, his hoarse voice mourning over you. Did you cry? Did you smile? Did you even miss him!? I hope you did—even for a second regretted letting Russia take you away from the one you _loved_.

But—even when you let Russia hold you in his drunken stupors, kiss you until you couldn't breathe quite correctly, take you to new heights—did you think of Feliks like you thought of Ivan in the aftermath of passion? If you did…could you feel regret in the pit of your stomach? Even if you didn't, I know that you can't love brutality given to you with whips and hands—not after the gentle hands of Feliks cradled your face and traced your lips.

And with foggy, dewy eyes—you fall. Not a happy ending, no, never again.

………………………………………**...GO!**

**Piggachew: Prolly gonna get flamed for this, but…I LOVE YOU FELIKS!!! YOU'RE SO BETTER WITH LIET, LIKE, TOTALLY *huggles Poland and his girly dialect)! *sighs* now that that is out of my system…did you like the angst? If you cried, squealed like a little girl (hell, for all I know, you might be into that crazy shit o.o), or wanted to throw knives at me…can you let me know??? Oh, and Ivan, you will refrain from beating me with your sink pipe, da? We clear? Cool. . *headdesk* CAN SOMEBODY DO THE PROOF-READING FOR ME!? I DUN WANNA DX**

**Iceclaw14: I think Yaoi has eaten your brain and changed you…creeper.**

**Piggachew: Flames will be used to roast hater smores and comments are welcome. For those who like it I'll go ahead and give you a cookie (OF ANY FLAVAH XD) and for those who DON'T like it…well…no cookie for you. PEACE o.o Oh wow, hey, Rosey! I noticed I've been putting you in my authors comments a lot XD**

**Iceclaw14: Yes. Yes you have. Can we end this freak show now, please? I want hot chocolate, it's cold out.**

**Piggachew: Okay, okay…NOW the fic has ended! XD**


End file.
